The invention relates to a spring closing device for a door or the like.
A closing device of this type, the torsion bar of which connects the fixed component of a hinge of a door to the mobile component of another hinge of this door via intermediate components, is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,391.
In the case of this product, the torsion bar and the intermediate parts are surrounded by a decorative and protective tube.
However, on this door closing device and as on all the devices of this type which have been produced to date, the initial tension or torsion of the bar is produced, when the decorative and protective tube is already in position on the torsion bar, which necessarily implies that the reverse operations may be carried out with malicious intent, thus eliminating the effect of automatically closing the door.